<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>GUNS VS. KNIVES by webhead3019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932056">GUNS VS. KNIVES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019'>webhead3019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ENTROPY: A Parody of Morale [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ENTROPY: A Parody of Morale [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045350</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>GUNS VS. KNIVES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GUNS VS. KNIVES<br/>
(and the DIFFERENCE THAT SETS THE TWO APART)</p><p>Toyohisa Senguji said, “What a childlike gleam it was, that one I saw inside your gorgeous but insidiously-disguised-as-such eyes. Is the Enforcer Kogami your number 1 source of satisfaction now?” Shogo Makishima said, “About Kogami, that particular joy of mine is one not swayed by any man, woman, or cyborg’s flirtations or compliments intended to make one blush. I’m not something to be coddled or won by anyone else. Nevertheless in winning me, neither can he. No matter how intimate I may look or act, I do not crave anyone romantically nor sexually. All of my relationships are strictly professional without an inkling of so easily-baited-and-so-duped tension. You’re barking up the wrong pair of slacks for such an emotional kickoff, a placebo ideation of getaway. With me, such flattery will get you nowhere.” Toyohisa said, “Duly noted, my strictly-business friend. However, let us not stray far from the topic of this Shinya Kogami. He is after all a hound you have not yet properly acquainted yourself with. Yet here Shinya shines within that preset luminous glow of yours, making it brighter as it is encapsulated by your fallen angel halo.”</p><p>Shogo Makishima said, “Obviously, I know who... exactly who Enforcer Shinya Kogami of Public Safety Bureau’s Division 1 is. Even if some bug in logic prevents you from deciphering all that I have laid bare, you’re one of my companions who should know my chess moves better than most. Sensei Senguji, I expect better recall from you more than anyone. I especially expect it due to the vast network of artificial memory bank implants and safety net mesh that comprises your cybernetic cranium. I keep tabs on our persons or game pieces of interest, as should you. Yes, Shinya Kogami is one such note in my book. Me and that man share a long however indirect history with each other that has yet to be addressed. That particular tidbit of information should prove at least a fun challenge equal parts fascinating for how I win him over to my side. While I may not know face-to-face, I get intimate with my chess pieces long before they get intimate with me.” Toyohisa Senguji said, “Mano y Mano. You knew exactly what I meant before you went on that tirade, Shogo. I know you’re a nitpicking sadist with an unyieldingly clear hue, but that doesn’t mean you have to be an ass about it.”</p><p>Shogo Makishima asked, “Is there somewhere you’re going with all of this fundamentally useless back-and-forth banter? For both humor and hypocrisy’s sake, I’d say that’s rather unlike a cyborg. You are more generally a cyborg hunter, are you not?” Toyohisa Senguji said, “Yes?” Makishima said, “Cyborg hunters don’t skin the prey from head-to-toe by firing blanks or lining their traps with wads of cotton and nothing but. For crying out loud, hunt if you’re a hunter. These types of games are clearly no more fun for you than they are for me. Reset those faux factory settings of yours and go mano y mano if your will is to be a hunter.” I am a hunter and I’m a cyborg. I’m a cyborg man and I’m more of a man than you’ll ever be. That means either with or without Sybil in your way, you pretentiously shallow and white-haired, liberal arts geek.” Shogo said, “You’re really just throwing all the playground insults around, aren’t you? Sticks and stones, my friend. Yes, sticks and stones. A stick could stab one through the nostril and puncture their temporal lobe. A stone could bash a person’s head in until their brain and skull is synonymous with the earth. That’s only one each of the things a stick or a stone could do if you actually fucking had them on you.”</p><p>Toyohisa Senguji took a moment before nodding, but more so out of shock than the fact that he had nothing to say. On the contrary, in the decade of voyeuristic conversations and murderous frenzies he had accompanied the eccentric visionary on, he had not once heard Shogo Makishima swear his entire life. That was not his memory files being corrupt or wiped. That was fact, plain and simple. If Shogo was getting that serious with him, Toyohisa better get with the program. At the end of the day, no matter how smart Toyohisa Senguji became he knew one thing for certain. That one certain thing was who would come out as the victor of this power play. As straight-shooting as he could possibly be, Shogo lectured, “Dig deeper and don’t shoot blank. If you’re to fire at all, you must instead shoot point-blank. You dispatch your prey cruelly albeit truly. You saw a tell-tale glisten in my eyes. If it’s worth attacking, tell me what you saw. Tell me even if it’s as cruel as prying those very eyeballs out from my skull. Please, Sensei Senguji. If you don’t do this for me, then do it for yourself. If you’re to make a statement, make sure it actually has an impact or else do you really have any actual meaning? I just personally find anyone who lives merely to drivel to be unfit of the breaths they take and the lives they live.”</p><p>Makishima said, “I’m looking for the hardcore point-blank eye-gougers. If I was looking for worthless and crushed losers, I would simply visit the car dump I disposed you in. Now, Toyohisa Senguji. Are you going to fire the shot I’m searching for or will you die, getting your throat slashed ever so deliciously wide open by my precious razor blade? About the light again and for the last time, what of it?” Sure to take total oral advantage of the unusual permission given to him by his accomplice, Toyohisa Senguji spoke his mind and said, “In that single gleam, you revealed a motive of yours without ever once properly voicing it. I “COULD SAY” that’s not like you, Shogo.” Shogo Makishima grinned a hungrily twisted smile and Toyohisa couldn’t tell if that was a good sign or a bad sign. Toyohisa paused to which Shogo pushed, “Dig deeper. You’re doing good with what you’ve presented thus far. Don’t make me put the work in for you. Where’s the miserable fun to be had in that lowly stooping?” Toyohisa Senguji said, “Don’t you worry about me, Shogo Makishima. I’m getting to what makes it so. You don’t hint at things unless you want me to find out about them. To be strictly blunt on you, that telling look was so far from your usual meticulous setup, the only thing I’m unsure about is if that was a hint at all.”</p><p>Shogo Makishima smirked and said teasingly, “Well, it can’t all be fun and games. There has to be some moment of truth seeded in there as well. Would I be wrong, Mr. Toyohisa Senguji?” Toyohisa said, “About this Kogami character that you’re hunting, I can tell this game is one special to you.” Shogo said, “All games are special to me, especially when they are my own.” Toyohisa said, “Just as you poured all your heart into the attention draw for even a singular moment of truth, you’d arguably do the same for him. You love the hunt.” Shogo Makishima at once agreed to Toyohisa’s submission and said, “Indeed, I do.” Toyohisa said, “Just like me, you love hunting. Although, there is a hugely recognizable dissimilarity between the two of us.” Shogo Makishima asked simply, “Oh?” Toyohisa Senguji said, “You don’t seem to have an affinity whatsoever for firearms, bullets or otherwise.” Shogo said, “Interesting. Perhaps I’ll end up keeping you after all. Although, what inspired you to say that?” Senguji said, “Don’t pretend I haven’t noticed you throwing mockeries at my use of guns in sport.”</p><p>Shogo Makishima said, “In regards to the shooting blanks and what have you, those weren’t mockeries. Those were merely words that I selected for their impact in the hopes of resonating with you as you once again resonate with me.” Toyohisa Senguji said, “You’ve never picked up a gun of mine even for a fleeting moment, despite you always being welcome to do so. You’re a curious man, Shogo Makishima. You’re very hands-on and very intimate. You like to touch many things especially antique ones in the same way that you touch antique novels. Yes, the sacred clairvoyant scriptures written by the very oracles who failed to supplant the dystopian claim they foresaw in form of the ugly panopticon monster we now know to be named Sybil.” Shogo said, “I’m merely finishing what the mere words of the prophecy-foretellers could not do. Using the means necessary, I’m finishing what their mere words could never do. As they are inspirations of mine, I don’t respect them any less. I don’t expect everyone to be as violent and as in control of one’s life as me. I was fortunate to be born criminally asymptomatic, which made my ascension to a enabler of the people all the easier. ”</p><p>Shogo Makishima said, “No, Senguji. While I appreciate that food for thought, that’s not what I’m about at all. Even as I’ve had to rewrite plots time and again for reasons of relevance and timing, my ultimate beliefs have never swayed from their origin. To be frank with you, I merely expect everyone else to have a cause worth fighting about and to be true to it, even if that cause ends up killing them.” Toyohisa Senguji said, “I am correct then... in that you do not deny your love for antiques?” Shogo said, “Never.” Toyohisa said, “Still, one would think you would at least admire the antique that is gunpowder. After all, as a romantic of nostalgia, you desire most of that made the days of the old. Gunpowder very much laid the foundation for many things as well as eras of things in the day of old. Yes, they are those very past things which you crave.” Shogo Makishima said, “Ah, yes. Of course I long for them, as a man with a simple though step brim-filled dream longly has. Were they not the days before our overprotective parent Sybil forever ingrained herself into the rest of our lives? Were they not the days before she cast her all-seeing 100-strong eye, the once-thought fairy tale eye of Panoptes.”</p><p>Toyohisa Senguji interjected, “You’re dodging my main question.” Shogo Makishima said, “I’m not. I like to take things at my own pace. I’m not in a hurry if you aren’t. Are you... in a hurry?” Toyohisa said, “You’re telling me it’s true then... about personal contact with guns at the very least.” Shogo said, “I’m not opposed to the usage of guns. I’ve even been around them time and again. I’ve even come across them outside of your fossil museum, despite their scarcity in this day and age...” Makishima paused to sneer, a motion which might have been his way of conveying mild disenchantment before continuing, “That is, the age of Sybil. In fact, I have even used them before.” Toyohisa chuckled, but he was unsure if it was a joke he was chuckling at. Toyohisa wasn’t good about hiding the question in his following quip, “You have, have you?” Shogo Makishima said, “Yes, guns with actual bullets. Although if one happened to be available at any given time, I still might only use one as a final resort.  That isn’t to say I’m bad with guns. In fact, my hand-to-eye coordination is second to none. I know how to handle the disposition of weight snuggled tenderly into my palms. I know how to guide a bullet straight through the heart of a man.”</p><p>Shogo Makishima said, “I’ve even accomplished such a magnificent spectacle while blindfolded. With a single burst and without so much as a glance at who I was shooting at, I shot the man through back, through and true out his chest, bursting his heart like water balloon.” Toyohisa Senguji remarked, “Glorious!” Shogo said, “You see, when I possess a gun with the unflinching in destination and yet dancing envelope that is either of my ambidextrous hands, I love to orchestrate precise and graceful ways to use that very gun. What I love is synchronizing all my murder set pieces into a sort of dance choreography, as one would go about a decidedly less violent one though equals in passion. I’m so used to this choreography that it’s pretty common for me to shoot targets without looking at them, for instance shooting behind a wall, over a door, as I’m casually sidestepping to a corner or while sliding underneath a table, angling the shot as I am in motion. While sliding in that confined space, my target can be traced at an invisible point save for a critical frame which I shoot for both figuratively and quite literally. Since I’m so used to cleverly improvising scenarios and in a timely fashion at that, I‘m allowed to go about my every single movement in both a creatively liberal and graceful fashion. It’s not so much a question of how the gun makes my body react, so much as how I unify my body with the gun.”</p><p>Toyohisa Senguji said, “You’re making me believe stories.” Shogo Makishima said, “I’m only making you believe the ones with truth behind them.” Toyohisa asked, “Were these guns with actual bullets?” Makishima said, “These were bolts, much easier to come by. I’ve seen my share of bullets in action, especially during my overseas travels with Choe.” Toyohisa asked, “Why are you telling me all of this then?” Shogo said, “I have yet to train properly with a well, proper gun. Acknowledging this, a good portion of this talent is still rather imaginative simulation. It is virtual reality which isn’t quite reality since it was programmed into being by imperfect however well-taught of individuals. Albeit the structure behind the simulation is one meticulously crafted by any similar or directly related bit of information knowable to me. Now that we’re teasing newer but more familiar waters, let’s transition into what target-and-pierce object I do so happen to hold that pure experience with. What I am more likely to be seen with is a knife or other sharp-edged object, regardless of what that sharp-edged object is commonly known for.“</p><p>Shogo said, “I’m particularly proficient with throwing, creating and practicing previously unheard of ways to utilize choice items on a day-to-day basis. While gun-fu is in fact a topic which intrigues me, my preferred weapons are more close-quartered and sticking objects which you have total free reign over. You see, I find blades especially ones you can launch with stylistic impact considerably more closely coupled when it comes to either visual and artistic flexibility. While I do think a chrome barreled and certainly weighted firearm can stand elegantly when fixed in the correct hands, there’s a limitation for man-made freedom placed upon it. As much as I may liken to both, there’s a restrictively distinct contrast between the two releases which cannot be ignored and leaves something in one to be desired over the other. The releases which may at first glance appear blood-related are more strange to one another under proper unbiased scrutiny, regardless of his or her final say-so. For one who has been given an intimate tasting of both would, with an open mind feel it more crude and apart from the body when one administers a bullet from a barrel. It is more apart as opposed to something which you administer solely complete from your own bare hand. It’s like an extension of your own body that never quite leaves you even if it breaks away ever so slightly.”</p><p>Shogo Makishima said, “While the gun can feel like an extension, the bullet isn’t quite you. However much you value that bullet, you have a loose relationship with it at best, You may have laid forth the breadcrumbs, but it carries itself the rest of the way. As an example of how I’ve used my own guided propelling of objects into unique executions, I once managed to stick a playing card I threw through the edge of a light bulb and it stayed lodged there along with the second playing card I landed just a couple inches away from its fellow deck member. That’s a form of balance you can’t quite control with such a explicitly tuned discharge, a fundamental flaw nestled by the very tunnel it inhabits. The claustrophobic and encapsulation-solid space that comprises the barrel is not only unrelated but totally idiosyncratic to the passage you would nakedly give way to. You can bend the angle ever so slightly but there’s still an independent variable that you can’t account for or properly measure. There is indeed a bare minimum of pressure and velocity which you cannot lower nor break without paradox.”</p><p>Shogo Makishima slowed to close, “You can lower sizably and yet never beyond that point, no matter how you displace your weight or how many loopholes in its own imperfect structure you find. The bare minimum and your bare minimum are two separate entities entirely, since that part is all up to you. It is especially up to the sentient and passionate individual, when oneself is made metaphorically and intimately bare to the declared passions. The passage that you lay yourself bare and boundlessly so to is one unstrung on accompanying physics laws. Any given and all other variables now no longer matter for you are bare. In the eyes of your extension, you are the decider in what his physically possible or therein not. Your way is the only way for it and your way is law. Your structure is the vast ocean, rather than solid erosion-denying bedrock standing the test of time. You moves fluidly with existent borders, however they are transparent borders. They go only as far as you will yourself to go, whatever that means to you. If you truly bare yourself free by it, persistently learning then learning again what you thought you already knew, you will never know the seemingly ceaseless end or lack thereof. Like schools of fish and the unfathomably far depths of trenches, the possibilities are teeming.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>